Star Llega a la Tierra
Star Llega a la Tierra (mismo nombre en España, Star Comes to Earth en E.U.A) es el primer episodio de la primera temporada de Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal, y el primer episodio de la serie en general. El episodio fue emitido por primera vez como un avance especial en Disney Channel el 18 de enero del 2015, para ser finalmente estrenado oficialmente el 30 de marzo del 2015 en Disney XD. Sinopsis Como dicta la tradición, en el decimocuarto cumpleaños de Star Butterfly debe recibir la Varita Mágica, pero sus padres muy preocupados de que no está lista para tal responsabilidad la envían a un lugar que consideran seguro: La Tierra. Trama thumb|left|230px|Star recibe la varita. En el Reino de Mewni, en su decimocuarto cumpleaños, la princesa Star Butterfly está a punto de recibir la Varita Mágica real de sus padres, el rey y la reina. Ella saluda deslizándose por un carril de la escalera, arruinando un retrato de familia, domando un unicornio salvaje, y en estampida, dirige al unicornio a través de la sala del trono. Durante la ceremonia, la reina le dice a Star que la varita es una gran responsabilidad y debe mantenerse fuera de las manos de las fuerzas del mal, Star toma la varita y le asegura a su madre que podrá manejarlo, por desgracia, accidentalmente se las arregla incendiar el reino en menos de un día. El rey y la reina deciden enviar a la Star a distancia. Star tiene miedo de que la envíen a El Reformatorio St. Olga para Princesas Caprichosas, pero en su lugar, sus padres la envían a la Tierra, donde puede aprender a usar sus poderes y mantenerla segura, El siervo Manfred utiliza un par de Tijeras Dimensionales para cortar y abrir un portal a la Tierra. Star dice adiós a Mewni y Sapo Toro, el siervo de Ludo, mira lo que pasa y se ríe. thumb|230px|Star es enviada a la Tierra. En la Academia Eco Arroyo en la Tierra, el Rey y la Reina convencen al director Skeeves de inscribir a Star (con un soborno de un cofre lleno de oro y joyas). Asesoran al director que proporcione a Star un guía, por lo que el director nombra al "Chico seguridad" Marco Díaz. A medida que Marco descontento muestra a Star los alrededores de la escuela, él menciona que le gustaría un poco de peligro en su vida, Star usa su varita para convertir una mariposa en un monstruo alado para sorpresa del chico. Después Star le dice quién es y Marco, asustado por sus poderes, da por concluido el recorrido y se va. thumb|left|230px|Star le revela a Marco de donde proviene. Cuando llega a su casa, Marco se encuentra a Star hablando con sus padres quienes le dicen que Star se quedará con ellos durante su tiempo en la Tierra. Star se gana inmediatamente al señor y la señora Díaz por su personalidad optimista, y cuando Marco menciona cachorros Star tiene la idea de usar su varita para crear una camada cachorros, a pesar de que terminan siendo cachorros que disparan láseres. Cuando Marco le muestra a Star su a habitación, Sapo Toro observa desde afuera. Él usa las tijeras dimensionales para viajar a un castillo oscuro y le informa a su amo, Ludo, sobre la ubicación de Star. thumb|230px|Marco se molesta con Star. En la Tierra, Star usa su magia para ampliar su habitación en un gran loft de castillo. Cuando Marco desearía tener una habitación similar, Star intenta hacer una para él, pero crea accidentalmente un agujero negro que lo absorbe todo en su habitación. Al darse cuenta de la frustración de Marco, ella trata de animarlo haciendo un pequeño sol en su cabeza, pero se convierte en una nube de lluvia. Harto, Marco decide que si Star se queda, él se va. Saliendo por la ventana y cayendo en una pila de cactus, Marco se aleja con ira. thumb|left|230px|Marco defiende a Star de los secuaces de Ludo. Esa noche, fuera del Stop & Slurp, Marco intenta solicitar recambios de bebida de los transeúntes debido a su nube de lluvia hace que le prohíban la entrada. Star aparece, se deshace de su nube de lluvia y pide disculpas por incomodarlo, diciendo que ella va a encontrar otra familia con la cual vivir. De pronto, Marco da cuenta de la llegada de Ludo y sus secuaces. Ludo ordena a sus esbirros atacar a Star, pero Marco la protege con una demostración de karate. Star y Marco hicieron equipo hasta derrotar a los secuaces de Ludo. Ludo admite la derrota y reúne a sus secuaces inútiles a través de un portal dimensional, jurando vengarse de Star antes de desaparecer. thumb|230px|Star abrazando a Marco Marco está impresionado con su trabajo en equipo con Star y a su vez Star admite que él tiene razón. Poniéndose en serio de nuevo, Star va a empacar sus pertenencias. Sin embargo, Marco la detiene rápidamente y dice que si ella quiere quedarse con su familia, Star le da las gracias con un abrazo, los dos van vuelta a casa, Marco está emocionado de pelear más contra las fuerzas del mal, y Star se burla de su personaje de "hombre salvaje" ya que él le pidió que cruzaran la calle con el semáforo. Personajes Principales *Star Butterfly (debut) *Marco Díaz (debut) *River Butterfly (debut) *Moon Butterfly (debut) *Ludo (debut) Menores *Glossaryck (debut) (cameo) *Director Skeeves (debut) *Rafael Díaz (debut) *Angie Díaz (debut) *Manfred (debut) *Maestra Calavera (debut) *Perritos Láser (debut) *Narvales (debut) *Estudiantes de la Academia Eco Arroyo **Blake (debut) (cameo) **Hope (debut) (cameo) **Becky (debut) (cameo) **Jackie (debut) (cameo) **Janna (debut) (cameo) **Justin (debut) (cameo) **Chelsea (Debut) (cameo) **Francis Smithington (Debut) (cameo) *Secuaces de Ludo (debut) **Bearicorn (debut) **Monstruo de Dos Cabezas (debut) **Monstruo Jabalí (debut) **Monstruo Jirafa (debut) **Papa de tres Ojos (debut) **Pollo Gigante (debut) **Reno Barbudo (debut) **Sapo Toro (debut) Canciones *Meet Ludo *Stop n' Slurp Showdown *Hugs Curiosidades *Este es el primer y uno de los únicos dos episodios en que se ve a la Maestra Calavera como una humana, ya que obtiene su nueva forma de troll a partir de "Casamentero". *Muchos de los personajes principales y menores hacen por primera vez su aparición en este episodio, incluyendo a Star, Marco, cada uno de sus padres, Ludo, los secuaces de Ludo, y los Perritos Láser. **También algunos de los estudiantes que aparecieron el Tema de Apertura tienen apariciones de fondo sentados en la clase de Marco, entre ellos están: un chico rubio, una chica de pelo negro con un sombrero verde, y una niña de pelo rubio con ojos azules y una raya en el cabello. **Si se ve con atención en la escena en la que Star crea un agujero, uno de los perritos láser es succionado por el agujero sin que Star y Marco se den cuenta. *Star menciona por primera vez al Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas, lugar al que le teme y será mencionado varias veces durante la Primera Temporada hasta su aparición en el episodio homónimo. *Star luchaba contra monstruos antes. Esto se sabe porque se ve al inicio del capitulo y porque Ludo y ella ya se conocían. *Es la primera vez que se ve y se menciona la Varita Mágica. Se menciona que a los 14 años de una princesa la varita es heredada a esta. Otra cualidad de la Varita es que cuando cambia de poseedor su forma cambia. Errores En los primeros minutos el Rey River no tiene su bastón. Segundos después aparece cuando Star baja del guerricornio. Vídeos Star vs the Forces of Evil - NEW FOOTAGE for JANUARY 18 Star vs the Forces of Evil - Special Preview on January 18th! en:Star Comes to Earth pl:Star Comes to Earth ru:Star Comes to Earth de:Ab zur Erde! pt-br:Star Viaja para a Terra Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 1